In the Lights Darkness
by SenSpider114
Summary: Our golden boy, Robin, finds himself in a fitfull nightmarish state of mind, where he fears and lusts over Beastboy. Lame summary, but you can read my AN and see the reason for this.


A/N: Hello...My names is SenSpider114, I consider myself a writer, but a writer is nothing without its comments (reviews...happy thoughts...threats...etc) So I wish you read this with an open mind. This will end up and YAOI, and if this does offend you, DON'T READ. I will not appreciate negative comments regarding same sex coupling, even in anime/cartoon/comic/movie...doesnt matter. Its all good my friend, we are all people, be us 3 demential or not. So anywho, this is not a long chapter, for the reason that is, I would like input, comments, and HELP, if anyone believes that my story needs a lil' of this or a lil' of that, please review it, So I can make my story better. Please, I ask of you, comments! Please.

Thank you for reading.

Oh one last thing, this will be, for the most part...angst, so yes, again read with an open mind and review your comments and what you believe should happen next, I havent watched Teen Titans for a while. So lets make this a group effort :-P, Thanks again.

-Sen.

(Let the story begin...NOW!)

In the darkness of the night, their stirred a sleeping mortal, his body covered in a cold sweat, shivered with fear and lust. Beneath his lidded eyes, images and scenes danced an erotic dance, lulling him into a fitful sleep. His hands fisted the sheets beneath him as the dance continued.

_Hands, warm and slick, roamed over the surface of his body, jade green mixing with the pale white of his skin gave the room an eerie glow. _

_"Ready?"_

_His voice cut through the silence like a dull blade. The boy beneath him did not respond, and this angered the boy above, he grabbed a fistful of blue black hair, and repeated his question, _

_"Ready?"_

_There was malice in his voice that frightened the boy below, what would be his fate if he denied the dominant above?_

_He dare not wish to see. _

_"Yes…" He cracked, sending the boy above in a fit of laughter. _

_"Pathetic whore."_

_Green hands rounded the backside of the boys derriere, two dry fingers began to prod their way into pale ass cheeks, the boy below gave a sharp choking sound, tears began to form in his eyes. _

_Laughter filled the room as green fingers dug deeper into the boys' ass, roughly fucking the boy below into pained orgasmic bliss._

_"S-sstop…" He cried, feeling blood begin to drip from his crack. _

_His dominant said nothing, but stopped his ministrations, bringing his fingers to his mouth; he licked off the slick crimson liquid. Moaning as the fingers disappeared and reappeared from his mouth. Once he was content that all the blood was off, he lowered his head so he was staring the boy below in the eyes; his tongue licked away the remnants of tears. With a soft laugh, he whispered, _

_"Ready yet?"_

Robin's eyes cracked to the new dawn as the sun began to find its way to his bedroom. Spilling in through the blinds of his window, it pooled at the foot of his bed, warming his toes. Propping himself into a sitting position with his elbows, Robin turned to the clock on his night table. It read _6:37_ in ghastly green letters. Robin cringed at the green, it was starting to become his least favorite colour.

With a groan, Robin made his way to the bathroom that adjoined his room. They were new, a recent addition to the tower from Raven. Having said many times that having to wait for BeastBoy to finish his "morning routine" was a lengthy wait of her daybreak.

Stepping onto the cold tiles, Robin shuddered with relief to his melancholic friend. It was true, BeastBoy spent more than a good 45 minutes in what was once the communal bathroom, saying that perfection could not be rushed and he was "doing his hair." Yet everything he stepped out, it looked the same as always, muddled and un-kept.

Shedding his dark blue boxers, and stepping into the shower, he turned the water to cold, hoping to be free of the erection jutting from his bed of curly black pubes.

Hanging his head under the cold water, he let his mind wander back to the dreams he had been having for the past 3 months. Every night it seemed his mind would wander back to the same green shape shifter, and how he would abuse the famed golden boy.

What disturbed Robin the most was that he was getting aroused by the thought of his boisterous teammate touching him in such a way. Humiliating him, hurting him, fucking him. It was all strange to Robin, but never ceased to excite and stimulate him.

Robin opened his eyes, and looked at the purple head of his engorged penis, the cold water was not working, he would have to finish this on his own. Willing it away was completely out of the question, with a sigh of defeat, Robin wrapped his hand around his penis and began to jerk off, frustrated and sad, Robin stroked his cock quickly.

Bending his back and grabbing the faucet as leverage, his pace quickened as his hand easily worked up and down his slick shaft. His breath came in short uneasy pants as his balls began to tighten, feeling his orgasm approaching, Robin fell into a sitting position as thick streams of cum jetted from his cock.

Gasping as the waves of bliss rocked through his body, sending shivers down his core, Robin let a few stray tears fall from his eyes. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
